


【xs】吃醋

by FLY12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLY12/pseuds/FLY12
Summary: xanxus坐在办公桌前，抬头看向另一张桌子边的人——正皱着眉头审视着手上的一份文件，一边吐出几句不堪入耳的脏话。虽然不是很想承认，但Xanxus现在的心情的确非常好，然而这种好心情却只持续到敲门声响起。两人纷纷抬头看向门口，斯库瓦罗看了一眼Xanxus，对方正皱着眉头恶狠狠地盯着门，一看就没想过要回答，便张口道”进来。”路斯利亚和贝尔一同从外面走进来。
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus, XS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	【xs】吃醋

xanxus坐在办公桌前，抬头看向另一张桌子边的人——正皱着眉头审视着手上的一份文件，一边吐出几句不堪入耳的脏话。

虽然不是很想承认，但Xanxus现在的心情的确非常好，然而这种好心情却只持续到敲门声响起。

两人纷纷抬头看向门口，斯库瓦罗看了一眼Xanxus，对方正皱着眉头恶狠狠地盯着门，一看就没想过要回答，便张口道”进来。”

路斯利亚和贝尔一同从外面走进来。

“嘻嘻嘻王子只是来找斯库瓦罗拿文件的哟。”贝尔率先讨好的朝Xanxus摊开手耸肩。

“哎呀~boss实在是不好意思打扰您休息。”路斯利亚向Xanxus道，又扭向斯库瓦罗“小斯库，阿尔文来找你了哦~~~”

“他怎么来了？”

“不知道呢~只是说有点事情要找小斯库你呢~~”路斯利亚对着斯库瓦罗眨眨眼“还说好久没见很想你哦~~”

“行了闭嘴吧，少恶心人了，让他去会议室，我马上就过去。”

“嗯哼~”路斯利亚点头，又向Xanxus道“那boss属下先走喽~”

斯库瓦罗将站起身手中的文件在桌子上磕了磕然后递给贝尔，“这个已经整理好了，安排下去，我去见阿尔文。”

“是——”贝尔拖着长音答应道。

“boss我就先出去了。”斯库瓦罗向Xanxus道，也不等回应便出了门。

Xanxus皱着眉看向贝尔“阿尔文是谁？”

“嘻嘻嘻~~boss居然会对这种人感兴趣吗？”贝尔故作惊讶的用文件挡住脸，又在暴君发怒前解释道“是斯库瓦罗以前任务中救下的超级弱的家伙，后来拜托斯库瓦罗做过不少私活，还交换过不少情报呢——”

“……”

贝尔敏锐的察觉到自家boss的情绪开始下降——boss对这件事很在意呢嘻嘻嘻，又故作正紧接着道“那boss我就先走喽~”

休息室一下子安静了下来，Xanxus看着刚刚银发人坐过的办公桌，突然感到不爽——虽然不想承认，但果然不管怎么想都是因为那个垃圾鲛——都怪那个垃圾鲛到处招惹别人。

“只是想走走活动一下身子。”这样想着，Xanxus站起身走出了房间。

Xanxus盯着“会议室”三个字，完全不愿意去思考自己是怎么走到这里的。

会议室的门虚掩着，房内的对话毫无阻拦的传了出来。

“上次见面大概是三年前了吧，斯库瓦罗你的变化可真大！”

“你小子的变化也不小嘛，可终于有点boss的样子，要知道第一次见面的时候你真是有够惨的。”

“哈哈哈，毕竟当时我被抓走之后被揍的可太惨了。”

“哼，你还好意思说，那么弱的对手让我热身都不够，你那些废物手下也真是没用。”

“那是因为斯库瓦罗你强过头了啦！！”

“......”

Xanxus没有再继续听下去，他转身向办公室的方向走去......

屋内聊得热火朝天的两人被敲门声打断，斯库瓦罗应声后，一位瓦里安的队员走了进来，“队长，boss有事找您，让您马上到办公室去。”

“哈——那个混蛋boss又怎么了？！”

斯库瓦罗知道说什么“有事找您”原句绝对是“让那垃圾鲛立刻滚过来。”

他朝队员挥了挥手，“行了行了我知道了。你现在去吧贝尔找来，让他带阿尔文去资料室，告诉他c级别以下的文件都可以供他查阅。”站起身后又朝阿尔文道“今天就这样吧，我得去boss那边了，不然那家伙又得乱发脾气了。”

“Xanxus是吗？都说他是位暴君，脾气特别不好，我还真想见识一下呢。”

“哈，”斯库瓦罗勾起嘴角“我劝你还是不要招惹他为好啊。”

斯库瓦罗推开办公室的门“喂喂！！混蛋boss你又怎么了？！”

Xanxus坐在办公桌前，似乎是在看着一份文件，斯库瓦罗四处扫视了一下，很好，没有看到什么东西被破坏。

“跟垃圾聊天你很高兴？”座位上的黑发男人头也不抬的道。

“喂——你在说什么啊？”斯库瓦罗向办公桌走近，他察觉的Xanxus似乎有些不悦，“阿尔文是阿尔维斯家的boss，当初招惹了点事，委托我去解决一下，报酬给的足够高，再说接触点其他家族对瓦里安也没什么坏处吧。”

Xanxu听着，突然将手中的文件丢在桌子上，抬头看着面前的银发副手，猛地站起身来，斯库瓦罗被自己boss的动作吓了一跳“！？你怎么了？”

斯库瓦罗怎么也想不到前一秒还在正常的谈话，后一秒就被Xanxus压在办公桌上亲吻，但Xanxus的嘴唇滚烫，在他的脸上划过，又啃咬着他的嘴唇，吮吸着他的舌头，一点点的扫荡过他的领地。

斯库瓦罗能感觉到自从互相表达过心意后Xanxus在情事上开始不再那么暴躁蛮横，但却开始会变换各种花样来折腾自己。

Xanxus眯起眼睛看到自家恋人似乎已经沉浸在亲吻中，一手从背后抚摸着对方的银发，揽住对方的腰压向自己怀里，一手捏住对方左手手腕。

“咔嚓。”

斯库瓦罗被惊醒，感到左手突然一轻，用力逃离Xanxus的亲吻，自己的义肢已经被自家boss丢在一遍，而罪魁祸首还一副面无表情的样子。

“额......Xanxus现在可不是做这些的时候......”

“你有资格说这句话吗？”

“......”斯库瓦罗回想起刚刚的吻，恨不得把头埋到地里去，不得不承认面对Xanxus自己的抵抗力仿佛就成了负值。

黑发的暴君低头欣赏着恋人羞愤的表情，藏在银发中的耳尖红的显眼，他低头含住对方的耳垂。

“喂！！Xanxus！！”斯库瓦罗用胳膊抵住Xanxus胸口，酥酥麻麻的从耳朵传遍了全身，男人呼出的热气与呼吸声刺激着斯库瓦罗的脑袋。

“你，你真的要在这，这里做吗？”

问话得不到回应，又被掐住下吧强迫着抬起头，黑发的暴君顺着耳垂吻到脸颊，撕咬着对方的唇瓣，一手已经贴着腰隔着衣服揉捏臀部，一手解开对方的制服，顺着脖颈一路舔吻，湿润感辗转到锁骨，像电流一样爬过脊柱，酥酥麻麻的感觉让斯库瓦罗不耐的扭了扭身子，喉咙发出压抑的哼声。

制服早就在亲吻的过程中被扯开，堪堪挂在手肘上，露出大片的胸口和后背，还有胸口上不久前才留下的痕迹，银发半遮半掩下却又更显色情。

斯库瓦罗没了义肢的左手搭在自家恋人的肩上，右手揪住对方的衣领，已经到了这种时候想要在拒绝是不可能了，况且自己也不是多忸怩的人，尤其面对Xanxus，斯库瓦罗总是包容又隐忍。

Xanxus察觉到自己的剑士似乎不再抵抗，在锁骨又留下一个印记后才离开。

斯库瓦罗仰起头看向对方，他脸上发烫，不想看对方却又挪不开视线，斯库瓦罗在暴君的红瞳中看到了狼狈的自己，像被老虎盯住的猎物，肚皮朝上等待着被品尝。

Xanxus勾起嘴角，斯库瓦罗认命的吻上去。

黑发君主享受着下属的主动，一只手拉扯开对方腰带，顺着裤缝摸进去，色情的揉捏着对方的臀肉，手指缓缓的磨蹭穴口，斯库瓦罗发出难耐的轻吟，后穴一张一合，似乎是在邀请什么进入。

“唔......”突然进入的手指让斯库瓦罗哼出声，他能清楚的感受到Xanxus的手指在里面缓慢的搅动，弯曲，按压柔软的内壁。

手指的数量不断增加，来回抽动的频率渐渐加快，后穴湿润温软，收缩频繁，似乎已经准备好了。

Xanxus离开自家剑士的嘴唇，欣赏对方因情欲的泪水变得模糊的银色瞳孔，潮红的面颊，这样让人欲罢不能的表情Xanxus怎么都看不腻。

“哈......嗯哈......Xanxus......”后穴手指的动作清晰的传到大脑，Xanxus清楚斯库瓦罗身上的每一寸，手指不时的扫过内壁的敏感点，银发剑士只觉得快感随着脊柱窜遍全身，身体止不住的颤栗，只能用力的揪住恋人的衣襟，防止自己因为快感瘫软的身子支撑不住丢脸的摔倒在地。

银发剑士的喘息声洒落在Xanxus的耳边，倒是让控制欲极强的暴君越发愉悦。

Xanxus面上却毫无表情，一边努力扣弄着内壁，一边低头吮吸住斯库瓦罗的乳珠，胸前的红肿被刺激的越发挺立，斯库瓦罗下意识的扭动身体发出哀求般的呻吟。

Xanxus却在这时抽出手指，斯库瓦罗迷茫的眨了眨眼，还未反应过来，就感到后穴被塞进什么东西。

“什么？”斯库瓦罗下意识的问道，却没得到回应。

嗡嗡突然响起，后穴里的东西突然震动起来。

“啊——唔嗯........”突如其来的震动疯狂袭向斯库瓦罗，麻痒的快感如同针一般刺扎着他的理智。

黑男人气定神闲的将手指再次插进后穴，推挤着跳蛋往更深处去。

“你！！嗯啊——.....Xanxus......混，混蛋......”

跳蛋嗡嗡声让斯库瓦罗眩晕，后穴能清晰的感受到手指和跳蛋的形状，这些认知让剑士无比恐惧又期待更高的愉悦。

“叩叩叩。”

突然想起敲门声将沉溺与情欲中的两人惊醒，斯库瓦罗用力捂住自己的嘴巴防止漏出半点声音，虽然自己胆子够大，但不代表这种时候也能坦然面对。

身后的小玩意依旧在体内放肆的乱窜，银发剑士又想起自己进来时并未锁门，紧张的情绪与快感掺杂在一起。

“斯库瓦罗你在吗？”贝尔的声音从门外传来。

斯库瓦罗求救般的抓紧Xanxus的胳膊，他知道Xanxus在这里，只要他不发话就没人敢贸然闯进。

Xanxus感受到自家剑士紧绷的身体，同时还不由自主往怀里贴近，他低头看到对方满脸情欲，皱紧眉头，眼神涣散，生理性的泪水在眼眶流动，银丝贴在布满汗水滚动的喉结上。

黑发的君主愉悦的勾嘴角，开口道“进来。”

“咔嚓。”

斯库瓦罗惊恐的瞪大眼睛，开门声仿佛一记重锤击打的着他的脑袋。

“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻——boss也在呀，阿尔文说——哇哦”

Xanxus抬手撩起斯库瓦罗的银发，披散在恋人的后背，遮盖住大半裸露的肌肤，才抬头看向门口的两人。

贝尔正乖巧的将头扭向一旁，虽然他是很乐于捉弄斯库瓦罗看对方出丑，但到时没想到会有这种情况出现，捉弄别人的前提得自己是安全的呀。

“讲。”

“阿尔文说想在走之前再见斯库瓦罗一面，boss您看......”贝尔开口道。

Xanxus扫向阿尔文，棕发的人似乎被眼前的场景刺激到，正僵硬在原地。

斯库瓦罗现在脑袋里已经乱成一团，哪里还听得清背后人讲话，他将额头死死的顶在男人的肩膀上，攀附着对方结实有力的胳膊防止自己瘫倒在桌上，努力咬住下唇想要抵挡从下身传来的阵阵快感，虽然背对着门口看不见情况，可被外人注视的感觉过于强烈，背后仿佛针扎一般，羞耻和快感在脑海中互相拉扯。

“哈啊————”体内的跳蛋震动的频率突然加快，斯库瓦罗瞪大眼睛捂住嘴巴防止呻吟泄出，完全不敢相信这黑发男人真的目中无人到这等地步。

xanxus低头看着恋人难以置信又带着哀求的表情，眼眶中盛装的泪水浸湿了银色的瞳孔仿佛散落的钻石，他恶劣的笑了。

他捡起落在办公桌上的外套，遮住银发剑士裸露在外还带有吻痕的肩膀，抬起头对着门口呆愣着的人说，

“如你所见，斯贝尔比现在没空。”

“咔嚓。”

关门声响起，一同停止的还有体内的小东西。

“哈......哈......你......混蛋......”斯库瓦罗终于得以喘息。

这种时候的责骂完全没有一点作用，在Xanxus耳里就仿佛是调情，他用力将斯库瓦罗抱做上办公桌，被扫下桌的文件飞舞的颇有气势却无人观看。

银发剑士身体早就被之前刺激的浑身瘫软，任由Xanxus抱上办公桌，双腿大开的挂在男人肘上。

粗壮的肉棒摩擦着湿润的穴口，Xanxus吻住斯库瓦罗，下身用力推进那又湿又热的穴口。

“嗯......唔....唔嗯.....”下身的的刺激让斯库瓦罗闷哼出声却又被堵住嘴无法开口，黑发男人蛮横的在嘴里搜刮后退了出来。

“说，我是谁。”

“呃什么......”斯库瓦罗被自家boss的问话弄得一懵，下意识的反问道。

黑发的暴君猛地刺进甬道“我是谁？”

“嗯啊——你！混蛋！嗯哈......”窄小的穴口突然被撑开，火热东西推挤到深处，强烈的触感让斯库瓦罗欢愉的呻吟，承受不住想要往后退去。

Xanxus掐住斯库瓦罗的臀部用力揉捏，用力抽动着下身，狠狠地侵犯紧致的内部，一边又贴近斯库瓦罗耳边诱惑道“说。”

暴君低沉的嗓音酥麻进全身，被控制在人怀里完全无法躲避，男人的肉刃深深捅进肠道，然后一下又一下缓慢猛力的撞击，胸口被舔吻，乳尖被男人含住，舌尖不断地刺激着。

“啊......混蛋boss......boss......嗯哈......哈啊——”紫红的肉棒猛地捅进红肿的小穴，小穴噗嗤噗嗤发出淫乱的水声。

身后的麻痒感让斯库瓦罗不断绞紧侵入物，对方舒畅的喘息喷洒在自己的胸口，手指划过被撑开的地方按压连接处，顺着囊袋摸到前方的挺立，他从下往上用力的抚摸了两下，又落到下方双球的位置捏了几下，顶端早就在各种刺激下不堪重负的吐出乳白色的液体。

斯库瓦罗炽热的呼吸吹散了Xanxus额前的发丝，对方不依不饶的刮过柱身，下身也更凶狠的冲撞着，每一下都撞在对方的敏感点上。大腿也被摩擦的通红，看起来可怜兮兮。

“叫我的名字。”

“唔......Xanxus......boss......哈啊xan，Xanxus......”

斯库瓦罗腰部酥麻，早就分不清到底是痛苦还是欢愉，只能感觉到肉棒在体内进出，内壁被搅动着，肠道被干的发麻，痉挛的收缩，但炽热的分身还在体内深入，龟头摩擦着敏感点，持续捣弄着小穴，无情的摩擦敏感点，潮水般的快感让斯库瓦罗狠狠地扣住Xanxus的肩膀。

察觉道恋人快要达到高潮，Xanxus猛地捏住恋人的勃发的下身，手指顶住前端，下身却越来越猛烈快速的顶撞，内壁激烈的收缩，却被肉棒蛮横的顶开。

“说，你是我的。”

“我……是，我是你的，我是xanxus，的......求求你.....”

银发剑士早就被情欲逼得失去理智，只能跟从这Xanxus的话语不断重复，希望面前的男人能快一点放过自己。

黑发的君主终于满意了，他松开掐住的性器，挺动着肉棒，往敏感点戳刺，用力摩擦，斯库瓦罗被如此猛烈的快感刺激的惊叫出声，性器颤抖，小穴紧咬肉棒，快感一波波的直冲神经，他挺起腰向后猛地仰起头。

“嗯啊啊——”乳白的液体喷洒在两人之间。

高潮中的肉穴狠狠地缠住Xanxus的性器，Xanxus在小穴中猛烈的抽插了十几下后，终于也挤进深处射出液体。

Xanxus看着因为高潮失身的剑士，乖顺的依在自己肩上喘息，无比满意的亲吻对方染红的眼角，抹去对方不由自主落下的眼泪，

“你是我的。”

☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆END☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆

然而斯库瓦罗依旧不知道Xanxus为什么这样做，只以为是喜欢捉弄人看自己出丑www


End file.
